History of the No-Maki
Cyclical Developement Most of No-Maki history up to first contact with the Droome is categorized by cycles of global ascension and decline of civilization determined by environmental factors. Population tended to expand globally at the begin of every cycle and cultures expanded into previously unused parts of the globe until the limitations of Zeist led to food shortages, which led to increased warfare and collapse of civilization towards the end of a cycle. The begin of a new cycle was usually then marked by the rise of new dominant cultures and the introduction of key technologies that allowed for access to more natural ressources. Overview First Cycle The No-Maki species evolved in the central highlands of the continent Minus and their spread across the entirety of Minus is defined as the First Cycle. Technologically the cycle was defined by simple wood and stone tools and socially the No-Maki were organized in small tribes. Little archeological evidence of this cycle exists, but it is generally assumed that the cycle ended roughly 16.000 BDE as the No-Maki populations had grown unsustainable, overhunting the wildlife on Minus and suffering from widespread famine. Second Cycle As consequence of the famines of the First Cycle, warlike and aggressive tribes survived into the second cycle and No-Maki culture began to centralize around larger and more organized social units. This in turn drove technological progress. First fortified villages appear in the second cycle, while the developement of primitive seafaring technologies initiated the spread of the No-Maki species across the entirety of the globe. Third Cycle Fourth Cycle Much of the fourth cycle is defined by revolutions in terms of military technology and strategy, as well as political centralization that followed it. Throughout Zeist, powerful citystates arose to dominate large swaths of territory. Notable examples include the Realm of Flame that ruled most of the Riverlands throughout the fourth cycle. Fifth Cycle Sixth Cycle Seventh Cycle Eight Cycle Ninth Cycle Tenth Cycle Eleventh Cycle First Contact and Ascencion Wars After a Droome exploration team had discovered Zeist and established contact with the No-Maki, the Pax Galactica installed an official inter-species agency, headquartered in a space-station orbiting Zeist. As Droome understanding of the No-Maki species, the languages and cultures on Zeist grew, efforts to establish official ties were intensified and the Pax Galactica began to extend official support and developement aid to several of Brightwater's most bitter competitors, who gradually implemented reforms styling their societies after the aristocratic example of the Pax Galactica. Outfitted with modern technology, including weaponry, Brightwater's previously subjugated rivals grew confident and challenged the hegemony of the merchant state, unilaterally revoking numerous treaties that had ensured its rule. This eventually sparked the Ascension Wars as Brightwater sought to reestablish its dominance through military means. Warfare continued for almost a decade, as allegiances shifted and Brightwater brought its entire might to bear against its smaller, but technologically modernized competitors. Neither side seemed able to gain a clear advantage, but when the conflict had grinded to a bloody stalemate, the Pax Galactica intervened in the form of the Sousa family Battleship "Starlance". Ordered by the High Council to resolve the conflict, the commanding officer of the Starlance utterly devastated the city of Brightwater in an orbital bombardement lasting several hours, ending the conflict in favor of the allies of the Pax Galactica. Stellar Age Category:History Category:No-Maki